Passeio no parque
by Reina Lotus
Summary: Cloud reaparece e parece decidido a tomar uma resolução definitiva. Como pode Tifa aceitar a verdade inevitável?


**Passeio no parque**

Tifa nunca se sentira tão estranha como naquela dia em que entrou no parque infantil totalmente renovado de Midgard e se deparou com Cloud rodeado das mesmas crianças que antes tinham sofrido com a doença que tentara devorá-las. A ameaça de nova destruição desvanecera-se e agora Tifa deparava-se com um Cloud muito mais liberto. Largando a menina que teimava em ficar no baloiço, Cloud aproximou-se.

- Parece que faz séculos que nos enfrentámos àqueles três.

Referia-se a Kadaj e comparsas.

- Sim e só passou um mês. Porque não me disseste que tinhas regressado da tua última entrega? Está uma senhora constantemente a chatear-me que quer que leves um pacote a Khalm.

Cloud sorriu com naturalidade. Tifa não conseguiu evitar sorrir também. Pareciam dois parvos a sorrir um para o outro sem motivo nenhum.

- Isto é coisa de miúdos! - exclamou Tifa, corando ligeiramente.

- Estás a corar? Não sei se alguma vez o fizeste.

- Vais entregar o pacote?

- Não mudes de tema. Anda, vamos dar um passeio aqui mesmo pelo parque.

Na cidade inóspita de Midgard, começavam a florescer pequenos canteiros de flores. No parque infantil havia muitos. Fartos de lamentar tanta má sorte e desgraça, os habitantes da cidade tentavam renovar a vida no planeta e tornar aquela cidade no sítio ideal que deveria ter sido desde o princípio.

- Já passámos por muito e estou farto de olhar para o passado.

- Cloud... Finalmente!

- Nunca quis ouvir, sempre mergulhado na minha própria tristeza e lamentos. Agora chega! Quero viver!

Tifa deteve-se a olhar para um canteiro cujas flores ainda não tinham germinado. Cloud certamente ia partir e desta vez não voltaria. Já esperava tal coisa dele. Nunca superaria por completo a morte de Aerith, nunca se interessaria por ela nos mesmos termos que ela agora se interessava por ele.

- Eu o amo mas ele não quer nada comigo para além de uma grande amizade. Já deveria estar preparada. - pensava, tentando evitar chorar.

- Tifa... tu estás a ouvir o que eu estou a dizer?

- Quê?

- Tenho ainda o bilhete especial do Gold Saucer. Queres ir lá? Levamos a malta toda e recordamos velhos tempos?

- E o pacote? E o bar? E...

- Vá lá, pomos todos férias. Já não passámos por perigos suficientes?

- Está bem, vou chamar toda a gente.

O passeio no parque infantil degenerara num passeio no parque de diversões mais famoso do planeta. Red XIII recusara-se a vir, Caith Sith também. Vincent fora literalmente "arrancado" do repouso em Nibelheim. Cid praguejara que fazia a manutenção da nova nave espacial e não tinha tempo a perder com uma #&# de diversão. Yuffie regressara a Wutai e estava incontactável. Barret não deixou passar esta oportunidade para levar Marlene e os seus amigos mais chegados. Tifa era a única mulher adulta num grupo que incluia três homens adultos e um bando de crianças. Depressa o grupo desfez-se: Barret insistia em conduzir a criançada para atracções inofensivas e divertidas. Tifa ficou com Cloud e Vincent no salão de apostas das corridas de chocobos. Cloud decidira correr para matar saudades. Tifa e Vincent foram sentar-se nos dois únicos lugares vagos no salão de apostas. Não conseguiam ver os televisores.

- Ainda bem que não fizemos apostas. - comentou Vincent, notando que era o centro das atenções femininas na área.

- Como está aquela menina que ajudámos?

- Ela... - Vincent sorriu - Visita-me constantemente. E está a ajudar na reconstrução de Midgard como uma nova cidade sem poluição e recurso a reactores. Porque viemos até aqui desta maneira tão repentina? Cloud parecia estar cheio de pressa.

- Esteve desaparecido um mês e incontactável. Agora regressou a dizer que está farto de viver no passado... Creio que tomou uma decisão importante e definitiva. Não me disse qual era mas... creio que irá partir para longe e nunca mais voltar.

Vincent ficou sério.

- Não é totalmente inesperado que o faça. Embora eu te diga uma coisa: não há sítio no planeta em que nós não tenhamos estado e que não nos traga recordações de tudo o que se passou.

- Vincent...

- Todos nós estamos a superar passados dolorosos aos poucos, uns mais depressa que os outros. Talvez Cloud ache que só pode dar um fim a tudo se partir para longe de nós.

- E vai se tornar no quê, num eremita?

Tiveram que interromper a conversa. Gritos de alegria, outros de lamentação, anunciavam o final de mais uma corrida. Cloud tinha conquistado o primeiro lugar graças a um dos chocobos criados na quinta a seu pedido enquanto viajavam.

- Terei que dar-lhe margem para partir. - pensou Tifa - Se para ele ser feliz é necessário que vá para longe, então... é melhor assim.

Vincent observava-a sem dizer nada, como era seu costume. Deveria estar a pensar o mesmo.

Cloud surgiu pouco depois na área de lazer do Gold Saucer, um bar onde estariam longe dos doidos das apostas aberto a todas as idades. Barret e a sua "equipa infantil" juntaram-se ao trio já presente.

- Ainda bem que o grupo está todo cá. Queria que estivesse mais gente mas enfim, cada um seguiu o seu rumo, não é?

Houve silêncio. Cloud pediu batidos para todos, visto que havia crianças presentes.

- Está bem disposto, o que significa que está doente. - comentou Marlene.

- Não, não estou doente. Na realidade, nunca estive tão lúcido. - afirmou Cloud - Quero anunciar que pretendo partir, numa viagem bem grande pelo planeta todo, revisitar os sítios por onde passámos, não sei quando regressarei.

Era o que Tifa pensava. Todos aplaudiram, concordavam que era o melhor visto que ele estava feliz. Cloud estendeu então a mão para Tifa.

- Vou levar-te comigo. Isto é, se quiseres ir. Não como uma companheira de viagem como antes mas como minha esposa.

Houve um silêncio brutal. Muitos queixos caíram. Tifa sentiu a cara quente e não conteve as lágrimas.

- Estás a brincar comigo?

Cloud não perdeu o sorriso.

- Nunca brincaria com uma coisa tão séria. Então, aceitas?

Ela saltou para o pescoço dele.

- Nem sabes como estou feliz! Mas e o bar? E as crianças?

- Eu cuido de tudo. - prometeu Barret - Deve haver em Midgard mais raparigas com belo corpo que...

Teve que calar-se ao ver-se fulminado pelos olhares de Cloud e Tifa. Os festejos foram de arromba (tendo em conta que estavam crianças presentes).

Dias depois, Tifa subia para a mota de Cloud.

- Adeus, Midgard. - sussurrou Cloud.

Tifa abraçou-se fortemente ao peito dele.

- Até breve, será melhor dizer. Afinal, uma viagem à volta do mundo levará o quê...

- O tempo que for preciso. - garantiu Cloud, pondo prego a fundo.

O casal partiu rumo a Khalm, o primeiro ponto de paragem de muitos...

FIM


End file.
